Boner Test
by Gabby D
Summary: Jace found a video on the internet of a rather audacious challenge, and he was more than sure that Simon would be willing to participate in this game with him. [Translation]
1. Chapter 1

A translation of Boner Test by dramamine-qt.

Original Author's Notes: "I wrote this story after watching a few videos of "Boner Test", in which two guys try to give the other a boner and at least one of them is straight. I recommend before reading to try and watch it too, to have some base. But the point of the game is to make the straight guy get aroused by someone from the same gender. I know it's not a really common pairing, but... I thought of it and wrote heheh. Good reading!"

* * *

"I will lose…" Simon muttered as he entered the room, being followed by Jace and _very_ aware of the door being closed behind them. "In Odin's name, Jace, don't forget to lock the damn door."

"Of course you will lose," answered Jace with a smug smile on his face. The key turned inside the lock and Simon felt the air enter and leave more easily from his body, _nobody_ could see what the two were about to do. The relief, however, didn't last long. It was impossible to ignore the fact that he found himself in a locked small room with a shadowhunter. And Jace wouldn't let him forget either, walking in his direction like a predator and filling the room with his presence. It was the stupidest idea someone ever had. "It's a game, mundane, and I always win."

Simon made a face at the lack of modesty. To distract himself he took a camera out of a drawer and positioned it on the desk, aiming it on the center of the bed where he deduced the action would happen.

"You know, I had no idea how much of an exhibitionist you were," Jace commented, sitting on the bed exactly where the lenses were focused on, forcing Simon to look at him even if he was trying to ignore the other. Simon gave him a crooked smile.

"I am _not_ an exhibitionist. I don't know if you remember, my shadowhunter friend, but the video we're gonna record is a question of proof test, in case you cheat. This will _never_ , in any hypothesis, leave this bedroom," he answered, being satisfied with the adjusts he did and standing up, facing Jace. "You, in the other hand, would be a porn actor if you weren't born with nephilim blood in your veins. That, or one of those guys who wear a trenchcoat that hide in dark alleys and keep showing their—"

"I got it, mundie. You can shut up now." Jace made a hand gesture for Simon to chill out and to not start babbling, like he usually does when he gets like this. "And now? What do I have to do?"

"What do you mean what you have to do? You were the one who sent me that ridiculous video in the first place." Simon decided to not lose time with unnecessary arguing and took of his shirt before he lost his courage. Jace narrowed his eyes. "Will you take of your clothes or not? The thing is done in underwear. By Poseidon, please tell me you're wearing _something_ under those pants."

"Don't be an idiot," Jace murmured, getting rid of his shirt too and unzipping his pants. The situation couldn't get more surreal. "And I sent you that video because it was funny, not specifically because I wanted to try it!"

"Really?" Simon answered, using the bitterness in his voice to hide the hurt that emerged in his throat. "Because sending that in a moment where you knew that Magnus Bane, the magnificent and glittery warlock of Brooklyn, would be with me sounds to me like a keen way to make sure things would end up happening. A gay dude challenging a straight one to have a fucking boner?! Jace… Of course he would bother us to do it!"

"I don't think about things like that, I'm not an evil genius," the other complained, laying down in the bed exposing his tanned skin, his well defined muscles and his runes, new and old. Simon shouldn't accept things he knew he would lose miserably. "So, are we going to do it or not?"

"Actually, I should be on the bottom and you on top of me," he said, but thought better and completed, "that doesn't make much sense, does it? Obviously the gay guy will get hard with another guy doing _things_ on top of him. It's not fair."

Jace swallowed dry, but smirked anyway and got more comfortable on the pillows.

"We do whatever you think it's best." Jace winked. "I know I already get you going without needing my sexy naked body on top of yours."

"I'm not _that_ gay. I'm bi. You don't affect me any more than Clary affects me," Simon argued, kneeling over the mattress and preparing himself to throw his leg over Jace and sit on his tights. It took him a few seconds to notice what he had said and to regret it. "And I want to make it very clear that I don't mean to say I like you as much as I like Clary, because I love her and I hate you, a lot, to say the truth. What I wanted to explain was that I feel equally aroused by men and women, get it? And Clary is a girl which is why I thought would be appropriate to use her as an example but I had forgotten how much of an asshole you can be and could think that I was saying more than I actually was and—"

"Simon," Jace interrupted, with a bored expression on his face and a lazy smile, "shut up. Seriously, if you want to get anything up here it's better to try a new approach."

 _Right_ , Simon thought, _babbling won't make Jace Wayland get a boner, not even if he was gay, which he isn't, actually, there isn't anyone more straight than Jace and…_

"I can hear your thoughts from here, mundie." He brought Simon back to the real world by tightening the grip he had on his legs. "I don't want to be here the whole day doing nothing."

"Be quiet," Simon complained and started his movements. He aligned his body with Jace's and put his hands near each side of his head, staying in a position of someone who was about to flex, just like the man in the video. If he was still human he wouldn't be able to keep that position for more than three seconds, in that moment, however, he couldn't be more comfortable. Idle, at a safe distance, was Jace with his hands quiet, waiting.

"Now I understand why the straight guy has to be on top, someone has to do something." Simon rolled his eyes at the comment and tried to copy what he saw in the challenge, lowering until he could touch the other's pelvis. The force of gravity helped so Simon would feel exactly what he was touching down there; if the blood in his body still flowed like before, Simon would be having serious problems trying to hide the blush on his face.

Those moments, however, weren't right, not even to him. Simon didn't know what kind of relationship those two friends had to be able to get excited so quick, but with them, it wasn't working. So Simon decided to change tactics.

He got on all fours over Jace, his knees near the other's hips. Like that, whenever he went down, he was able to get more friction and it was easier to tease him when his ass got near the other's penis, that was starting to get alert. Maybe Simon was wrong about losing right away.

"You're cheating," Jace accused, before licking his lips and putting again his hands on Simon's legs, with an unnecessary strength. Simon smiled. It wasn't always that he appreciated his new found vampire abilities, but being capable of feeling Jace's blood flow increase and move to specific parts of his body was fascinating. He couldn't deny that it made his mouth dry up and gave him an almost irresistible want to break the skin of that neck and savour that rich and fresh blood, even more so after having already experimented it before, but Simon's desire exceeded his blood thirst.

"It's not cheating," he answered, smooth, getting near the other's ear the most he could without touching. "I'm barely touching you, ain't I? At least not more than the rules allow, of course."

When their erections touched this time Simon prolonged the contact and simulated a thrust. Jace made a sound that Simon couldn't say if it was a growl or a moan. In the next instant, however, the both of them were rolling on the bed and Jace was on top of him, in the exact same torturous position in which Simon taunted him.

" _That_ is what I call cheating," Simon argued, holding the sheets under him tightly, as to not end up doing what he shouldn't, like pulling Jace closer to him and ending the damn challenge.

It was Jace's time to smile triumphant.

"I decided I want to follow the rules now."

"When it is convenient for you, isn't that right?"

"Of course."

Simon glanced down for a second and saw that his boxers couldn't get more tight as he was fully hard by now. In compensation, Jace wasn't anything less than that and his was even evident by the tight underwear he wore.

"I'm glad it's on tape," Simon commented, giving up on not touching Jace and putting his hands on the other's waist, "because I have no idea who got there first."

"Nobody is there yet," Jace attested, and the look he gave Simon was not even a little bit funny or mocking, it was teasing. Jace was devouring him with his eyes and, even if Simon couldn't feel the room temperature like before, he could feel in his skin the warmth coming from the shadowhunter that was dominating him. He gulped, not knowing how to react.

The game had ended already. They should get away from each other now. Laugh and curse like the idiots they were, watch the video and make fun of the loser. But nobody there looked like they wanted to do any of those things.

"What are you doing?" The vampire had no intention of sounding so weak, but he couldn't help it. Not when Jace was staring at him like that. Not when he removed the fist that was near his head to play with the elastic of his clothing.

"I don't do anything half-assed, mundie," Jace replied, breaking completely the distant mood they had and putting himself between Simon's legs, catching him by the tights and locking them around his waist. Simon didn't offer any kind of resistance, because, even though he knew that doing it would only create problems, there was nothing he wanted to do more in that moment if not that. Everything in Jace was was rude and anxious. The skin to skin contact, the hands that slid through his body with dexterity and rush, the nails and teeth that were inflicted upon him, none of that was anything like the touches Simon had received beforehand.

In that position, their erections kept constant contact over the fabric, brushing on one another, causing reactions that went from the top of the head to the toes on his feet and an increasingly necessity for more friction. Simon digged his nails into Jace's back, boosting himself up and sitting on his lap and gluing their bodies even more. He could feel the thin layer of sweat over Jace's body touch his, Jace's heartbeat against his chest and his heavy breathing against his neck, his nape, his face; in every place Jace kissed, like a trail of warmth over the cold.

Only when he heard an overly loud and aggressive moan coming from Jace that Simon noticed he had his fangs over his skin. The viscous and warm blood dripping from between his lips and over throat in such a perfect way that he almost didn't have enough strength to open his mouth and get away.

" _Shit_ ," he whispered, too low to be heard. It didn't matter what he believed and how against drinking human blood Simon was, seeing that red liquid stain Jace's shoulder and drip over his chest, following the trail of his muscles was too much for him. Simon _needed_ it. He needed that blood and he needed Jace in a way he had never experienced before.

One side of Simon was incapable of controlling himself, even after realizing what he had done, he went back straight to the intoxicating source, not being satisfied in only drinking it but also licking the holes he had made, teasing him, holding Jace's neck with enough strength to keep him in place, to give Simon space to do everything he wanted to. Because he was his. Belonged to him.

The other side of Simon wanted to scream, to beg Jace to use his shadowhunter abilities to get him out of there, to protect himself and stop him from violating him in such way. He had made a promise, he had said he would never touch Jace's— or anyone's, for that matter,— blood every again, but he wasn't strong enough to keep his word.

Why the hell wasn't Jace reacting?!

 _Except Jace was reacting._ In the worst way possible.

The moans he was letting out weren't from pain, but from pure pleasure. Simon knew that after a while the bite offered relief to the victims, sedating them so they could support the torture of having their blood being drained completely by a vampire. But Jace didn't seem calm, he wasn't submitting. The hands that held on his back grabbed him with more strength and the man knew what he was doing, he was fully aware that injures done on Simon were healed so fast it was almost like they never happened, thus he digged his nails in his skin without mercy; retaliated the bite with others all over Simon's shoulders, scratched him with all the strength his angel blood provided him.

When he least expected, Simon was being thrown on his back onto the bed, with his legs still around Jace's waist, hissing at the frustration for the lack of contact and of the liquid, red and thick, being wasted.

Simon could explode with arousement, feeling himself one step closer to the weirdest and most intense orgasm of his life. The sentiment he had was of being one step closer to happiness, as if the turmoil of feelings would crash and transform into what he always desired, like he would never need anything else. He would be complete.

"Simon…" Jace said, his voice so husky that it barely sounded like it belonged to him. His golden eyes almost completely dark as he trailed his nails continuously down Simon's abdomen to his hips, again threatening to tear off Simon's shorts. His need to mark him, to leave a clue that he was there, was visible and made Simon moan and cry and bite him all over again, all at the same time. Jace soaked his hand on his own blood and offered it to Simon in small doses, without looking away as the vampire sucked on finger by finger, his extended fangs sometimes brushing against the skin though he was careful to not cut it.

Just a few more thrusts and the two of them couldn't hold it anymore. Simon came first, his hypersensibility proving itself once more, making him see the world in colors even more bright and explosive for a few seconds, making him few every vibration, every spasm coming from Jace's body as the other climaxed himself. He hadn't tried having sex after becoming a vampire yet and he never expected the sensations to be so absurdly intense.

Jace collapsed over Simon's body, sure the other wouldn't mind his weight. His breathing irregular and heavy, his face against the other's chest.

"I better go now," the shadowhunter murmured, after he had recovered enough to talk so sure. He stepped away from Simon, grabbing his clothes in the ground and looking back one last time.

"You _really_ planned all of this, didn't you?" Simon questioned before Jace was out of the room and the smile he got as an answer definitively described the evil genius he was.

After Jace had left, Simon continued stretched out on the bed for a while, unable to believe what they had just done. The smell of sweat, blood and semen was still strong, burning inside his nose.

He looked at the camera: the red light was still on.

At least he had how to prove that not only he gave a straight guy a boner, but that he had also had sex with Jace Wayland. _Nobody_ would believe him if he told it otherwise. Not that he would tell, of course.

"What are you doing?" he asked himself, before raising his fingers still soaked in blood to his mouth and smiling as he felt the blond's taste once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon and Jace didn't talk about what happened after but it was clear for both that it had to die there, in that room.

The vampire, no matter how much he tried, couldn't get rid of that video. The most he did was remove it from the camera and leave it in a safe file on his computer. Every once in awhile, on bad nights, he would rewatch it and Thor forgive him but Simon couldn't resist it, unable to convince his own body that what it was watching wasn't healthy, wasn't natural and was wrong in so many imaginable ways that he couldn't even think.

Every time he saw Jace's blood spreading in the screen it was like all those sensations came back at once, he could almost feel his sweet and lukewarm taste on his lips. It was still alive in his memory how the shadowhunter reacted to it: wild, hungry. The son of a bitch _liked_ it. And Simon liked it just as much.

In any case, fortunately, both barely saw each other though Simon knew through Clary that Jace had spent the last few days more quiet than normal. He didn't hear about any trouble the other had gotten into and that yes was surprising. Simon had the wish to contact him and understand what the hell was happening but thought better as he still had too much self-respect for it. Jace wasn't his problem; he didn't care about anything and thus Simon shouldn't care about him either.

At least that's what he thought as he grabbed his phone and sent a text message to Jace.

Simon had already lost his dignity had been a while now anyway.

In one way or another, it was late in the night when the vampire heard suspicious movements outside. The vantage of having his senses sharper than normal was that almost nothing catches him by surprise. Jace had reached the knob of the window at the same time that Simon unlocked and opened it. The two almost bumped face-to-face into each other.

"No fun," Jace murmured without moving away, his face inches away from Simon's.

"Your Shadowhunter abilities are no match to my vampiristic superpowers," he said, smiling and pulling Jace in.

"Superpowers? Ha ha, loved the joke," Jace replied, sitting down in Simon's desk chair and touching distractedly his things. Jace used mundane clothes again, looked like he had made it his habit changing his Shadowhunter uniform for jeans and a t-shirt. "So? What do you want?"

"To talk," he answered sincere.

"Talk? Really?" Jace was skeptical as of the Vampire's intention. He pushed away his shirt's neck and put his hand on the bite mark that was there. "Thought you were up to get another bite out of me. I know I'm delicious."

Simon couldn't stop himself from looking at that specific place in Jace's body. But, he licked his suddenly dry licks and forced himself to focus on the other's golden eyes.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, if I hadn't wanted it I wouldn't have let you anywhere near."

"But… But I could not have stopped," he pointed. It was one thing was to suppose Jace was crazy enough to want his blood to be sucked, another was to hear it from his own mouth.

"I would've made you stop, mundie," he answered, tired. Only now Simon noticed that Jace's eyes looked deep and his face lightly haggard. "It happens that…"

"Happens that…?" Simon encouraged, noting Jace didn't seem willing to elaborate more than that.

"It happens that I don't know what I want anymore," he said, as if that phrase explained everything. "Do you still have the video?"

"What? What does that have to do with it?"

"I just got curious to know who won." Jace gave him a smirk and changed seats, going from chair to bed and gave the space near him two small slaps. "I want to see."

If Simon could blush, he would've already changed to purple at this point. He cleaned his throat.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Mundie, I know you don't get tired and could stay standing there with that buttface for the whole eternity, but could you get the damn laptop, sit here and show me that cursed video?" Despite his words, Jace's voice wasn't all that aggressive. Simon knew he would regret this, but someone needed to have a little more common sense in this story.

"No."

Jace narrowed his eyes and in moments like this that Simon really could see how dangerous this boy could be. All the trauma in his past, all that distorted view he had of others and, more importantly, of himself. He was instability in a body trained to be a weapon since childhood. Simon, being a vampire, didn't have it much better than him in relation to stability but, as long as there wasn't any blood involved, he was able to remember and stick to who he was.

In this moment, he didn't have a single clue what was going on inside Jace's head.

"Why not?" the Shadowhunter said, an accusation masked as question. "What's the problem?"

"You tell me what's the problem."

"You didn't seem bothered last time." Jace scanned him with his eyes and Simon suddenly felt naked, despite the many layers of clothing he wore.

"I wasn't being myself last time," he replied and raised his chin, watching as Jace got up and walked in his direction, the look the boy was giving him was so intense it felt like it was capable of making a hole in his head.

"And you wouldn't like to do it again? Stop being yourself for a while?"

Simon opened his mouth to answer, to let it be clear that he wouldn't do it. That he wouldn't be used as an escape mechanism, a way to runaway, someone that Jace that permission to hurt and lose control without worrying about the consequences. He wanted to say that he wouldn't offer moments of numbness in exchange of blood. But Jace was faster, as he always was. A small knife appeared to practically materialized itself in the palm of his hand and he showed it like he presented something very valious.

"I don't think you're that cheap, mundie," he said, using the nickname for the mundane that he never really stopped saying and reading Simon's thoughts like he was an open book. "It's a choice I'm giving you. Do you see?"

And Simon was seeing well the silver and sharp light of that piece of blade, so close to the calloused skin of Jace's hand. He swallowed dry, feeling his body answer immediately to the possibility. Of course Simon didn't need tools to hurt or get blood from him, but the idea of doing it little by little, in way both precise and elegant, made Simon drool.

Again, his vampire side spoke louder. His non-human part desiring things he would never consider before. And he wasn't just talking about blood; if he were still playing the boner challenge, Simon would lose gladly.

"Are you mad?" questioned, his voice huskier than normal and, though his tone was indignant, he took a step closer, getting near the temptation. He never said he was strong. "Do you want me to hurt you?"

"I want to feel something," Jace answered, almost exasperated, his eyes shining like never before, "and—don't boast, mundie,—but there isn't a lot recently that makes my system go."

Simon widened his eyes slightly, incapable to believe it really meant something to Jace Wayland.

"Do you want to do this or not?" the blond offered again, showing less patience and the usual insensitive mask that he wore so much already back in place. And Simon, following his instincts and ignoring completely the few rationality he still had left, took the blade from Jace's hand carefully, as a way of mutual acceptance. The blond nodded his head and waited.

Maybe he didn't have so many problems with being an escape if the payment was to see Jace—who was always so sure of himself, always so superior,—in a state of vulnerability, putting his body at his will like that.

"Since we agreed to do this… I want to make some things very clear," he said, closing completely the distance between them and staring at the challenging eyes of Jace, their mouths almost touching, provoking each other as if a kiss was inevitable. _But not yet,_ Simon thought, thinking a kiss would be too personal for what they were doing. He felt Jace's warm breath touch his cheek and smiled, holding the bar of his shirt forcefully and feeling the blade's weight in his hand as he positioned and started cutting the fabric, from the bottom to the top, slowly. "One, it will be my way..."

Jace huffed as the knife found the thick part of his shirt's neck and went dangerously close to his face before, at the end, ripping the fabric. He let the clothing fall through his shoulders, revealing his worked chest, his marks, his body hair sticking up and his hard nipples. Simon leaned in and started spreading kisses on the region of the neck and shoulder of Jace, making sure to take his sweet time with the scars he had left, licking and scraping with his teeth, teasing. He wouldn't bite at that moment, for the expectative for what was coming later was enough to give him some control.

"Two, you need to trust me." His hands, that explored the hips and back of the other, went to the waistband of his pants, playing with its extension before starting to undo his zipper. Simon lowered it until the knees and Jace did the rest, finishing taking it off with kicks together with his shoes. His penis was painfully hard under one of his traditional black boxers. The vampire removed it with care and soon there was a naked Shadowhunter in the middle of his room.

Simon glued their bodies together once again, appreciating the sounds that came from Jace, making him back down and sit back at the chair that he had been not long before, when he first got there. The height difference between them made Simon's mind wander for a few instants,—imagining Jace sucking him off, his wet red mouth around his member,—that he ended up just as hard as Jace in that moment. He let the air out with a sigh and noted his fangs were out, preparing to sink in someone's fresh meat.

"Three; no matter what I do, if it puts your life in danger," he started, staring down at Jace's dilated pupils, "stop me."

He saw the other swallow dry and nod.

The answer, for now, was enough for him. That wasn't in any hypothesis safe, but Simon was counting with Jace's capacity of using his stele to heal himself. All he could fear was entering frenzy and not being able to stop.

He picked up the destroyed shirt from the ground and pulled two ripped pieces from it.

"I'm sure you're able to escape from knots, if you want," he said as he tied the other's wrists to the chair."

Jace tried out closing and opening his wrists. He smirked.

"I thought you were taking this seriously, Lewis," he commented, sarcastic.

"Ah, I am." Simon ignored his tone as he kneeled in front of Jace. "I guarantee to you I am."

He saw as the man held his breath at the first movement of Simon with the blade, positioning it near the internal part of his thigh, travelling from his knee until it was dangerously close to his erection and to the sensitive skin near it. That was strangely hypnotic, Simon barely noticed his free hand clenching around Jace's other leg with more strength than necessary.

At some point the vampire allowed a cut to open sob the pale skin and a line of blood emerged and ran down the thigh. Automatically, Simon got closer and started sucking it with greed, not wanting the liquid to take away his focus from what really mattered that night. He abandoned that leg and went to the other, not without looking up and cleaning the knife with his own tongue. He could see Jace arching back, his neck exposed and eyes closed. He also saw the precrum coming from his member and decided it wouldn't take long to give it the deserved attention.

The next cut was more direct and deeper, hearing the wave of moans as he dived right in that blood and he wasn't surprised to notice it was a mixture of his own desire with Jace's, that was starting to become inquiet in his chair.

"Ah… come on, mundie," he whined and Simon pretended to not have heard it, trading the hungry suction for provoking kisses on top of the cut, getting near on purpose of Jace's erection and backing out deliberately from it right after, "please…"

The blond looked down, his eyes almost completely black now, and bit down his inferior lips. Simon could only imagine the scene he was seeing in that exact moment; a pale and skinny boy, with teeth incredibly bigger than normal—sharp and pointy—covered in blood. Moreover, his entire face should probably be bloody, just like his hands and clothes and, to top it all, a nasty smile on his lips, delighted at the fact that no matter how monstrous that scene was, it turned Jace on like hell. Simon could see and feel, the tip of Jace's penis touching his still closed lips, the viscous liquid that came out from it mixing with the red already there. He was full of Jace in that moment.

Simon left there a chaste kiss and almost openly smiled at the Shadowhunter's movement against his restraints, anxious for Simon to do what he had to do. When their eyes met again a question was thrown in the air: with or without teeth?

Jace widened his eyes and Simon smiled, showing his gallery of natural weapons and letting them be seeing as they went back in.

"Bastard…!" the blond cursed, but just then Simon opened his mouth and started blowing him, relaxing his throat enough to be able to take the most as possible of Jace's member. Using one of his hands to involve the base of the penis and the other holding firmly his waist, his nails sinking in the skin during the process. If he wanted to get hurt then he _was going_ to get hurt. The blade balanced on Jace's knee, left aside for the moment.

At the sounds of the other's moans, Simon found a comfortable pace of up and down, pausing a few times to let his tongue wander through that soft and warm skin, so full of blood it was almost purple-looking. The vampire was never more thankful for his self-control than in that exact moment.

He didn't think he could hold if for much longer. His own erection was sending him shockwaves just by simply brushing against his jeans. Simon groaned and moved his hand away from the other's waist and used it to undo his pants and free his confined penis. He sighed in relief as he was able to jerk off.

Jace was starting to thrust his hips against his mouth. All of his being making it clear he was near his climax and Simon let himself for a few instants, putting his open hands over the blond's thighs and pressing the cuts with his fingers causing pain and making the bleeding worse. At the same instant, however, Jace let out the most erotic sound Simon has ever heard and came.

The vampire didn't have the same experience swallowing sperm as he had with blood and good part of Jace's ran down his chin.

There was a pause after that. Jace breathing with difficulty, with his eyes closed and hands into fists, his toes still curling. Simon cleaning his mouth and chin as he could with the sleeve of his hoodie and didn't know what to do next. He wasn't exactly tired, but he asked himself if his work was done. Everything worked around that child of nephilim, after all. So he let his head hang and lean on the knee opposed to the one with the knife, his face only a few inches away from the cut still bloody.

"You can let me go now," Jace said, still huffing and Simon didn't make much effort to raise his arm and cut the stripes of cloth with the knife. After all, he was who ended up exhausted. And Simon was the one felt sucked dry.

Jace, in the other hand, had other things in mind and barely freed himself and had already snatched Simon's face with his two hands and brought him closer, the kiss that Simon had refused to give was there, waiting, and he couldn't help but let out a pained groan, one that spoke both for his surprise, relief and doubt. Instead, the boy digged his hand in Jace's hair, keeping him in place, the sudden sensation that everything would be nothing but a dream if their lips were to stop kissing.

But, of course, Jace had to breath.

The chair didn't offer an agreeable position anymore and so the Shadowhunter prompted Simon to stand up, kneeling in front of him and putting his hands in his hips. He didn't seem bothered with his wounded legs.

"I don't like being unfair," he said, right before lowering the other's pants to the knees and jerking him off for a few instants before putting the hard member in his mouth. The fact that Jace was clearly inexperienced at sucking dick didn't nothing to stop how turned on Simon was, on the contrary, the sensation of being inside Jace in some way was almost too much for him. It was hard to concentrate with the spasms sent by the the other's throat sending him waves of pleasure to his spine and stay up at the same time. He leaned back a little and rested against the window, ignoring the fact that it was still open.

"Jace…" he started, his mouth so dry he almost wasn't able to finish, "I will…"

Luckily, Jace drew back with the face of who was going to ask what the hell he was talking about and, when Simon reached his orgasm, avoided choking with semen. The liquid hit his jaw and dirtied his hair instead.

"Argh, gross," Jace murmured, picking the strands of hair with his fingertips and trying to clean it with what was left of his shirt. Simon continued still, appreciating the crazy and lightening feelings that hit him as he came.

When he looked down—with Jace was now sitting on the ground, busy,—Simon noticed how much his room looked like an horror movie. He swallowed dry, more worried however with the wounds on the blond's thighs, that still bled.

He sat down too and called Jace's attention as he held his legs and opened them gently. He licked the cuts again, more to stagnate them than to consume from it. The act didn't stop being sensual, but the caress wasn't exactly erotic. Jace kept staring, without saying anything.

"You didn't bring your stele, did you?" Simon asked, without really expecting an answer, just now noticing what he hadn't seen early as he stripped him earlier. He went up with his caresses until the scarred shoulder of Jace as if the marks were still recent. He smiled slightly, sure he looked more like a lapdog licking the wounds than a vampire, a member of the downworld. "You also haven't used the _iratze_ here. Why?"

Jace didn't answer.

"Why do you hate yourself so much?"

The blond backed away from Simon and got up, being careful to not make eye contact. He put on the pants and put his underwear in his back pockets, as if he was used to escapades like that.

"It's better if I go," he said, a lot like the last time.

"Always leaving in the best part of the party," Simon commented humorless, pointing at all the mess that stayed behind, "cleaning that's good nobody wants to help with."

Jace gave him a sideways smile and jumped through the window, disappearing in the darkness.

Simon avoided thinking in what he was getting himself into by trying to elaborate a way to hide all that blood from his mother, because he didn't have the strength to clean. If he didn't sleep and disappear from the world for a few hours Simon was sure he'd explode.


End file.
